goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jo Gibb
Jo Gibb is a Scottish actress. Biography Born in Bo'Ness, Scotland, Gibb studied at the Dance School of Scotland and Laine Theatre Arts, before making her big break on the West End in Cats, leading to an appearance in the filmed production which united members of the cast from all over the world. As well as her theatre appearances, Gibb went on to become part of the singing trio The Patriot Girls. Singing Gibb is best known for her musical theatre work, becoming prominent after playing the part of Rumpleteazer in Cats, which she reprised for the filmed production. She also appeared in major roles as Columbia in The Rocky Horror Show and Pearl in Starlight Express. Later, Gibb originated roles in the new musicals Beautiful and Damned and Time's Up by Ray Cooney. She also played Truly Scrumptious in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang and Belle in Beauty and the Beast. Stage Cats (1996) *Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats (contains solo lines) *The Naming of Cats *The Old Gumbie Cat *The Rum Tum Tugger *Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer (contains solo lines) *Old Deuteronomy *The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles *The Song of the Jellicles (contains solo lines) *Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat *Mr. Mistoffelees *The Journey to the Heaviside Layer *The Addressing of Cats The Rocky Horror Show (2000) *The Time Warp (contains solo lines) *The Sword of Damocles *Whatever Happened to Saturday Night? *Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (contains solo lines) *Eddie's Teddy (contains solo lines) *Rose Tint My World/Don't Dream It, Be It/Wild and Untamed Thing (contains solo lines) Starlight Express (2001) *Engine of Love *Rusty, You Can't Be Serious (contains solo lines) *Pumping Iron (contains solo lines) *Freight (contains solo lines) *Hitching and Switching *Pearl, You've Been Honoured (contains solo lines) *Race: Heat Two *Laughing Stock *Make Up My Heart (solo) *The Rap *Pearl Twirl (contains solo lines) *Race: Uphill Final (contains solo lines) *I Was Robbed (contains solo lines) *Race: Downhill Final (contains solo lines) *Next Time You Fall in Love (duet) *Light at the End of the Tunnel Chicago (2002) *Funny Honey (solo) *We Both Reached for the Gun (contains solo lines) *Roxie (contains solo lines) *My Own Best Friend (duet) *Me and My Baby (contains solo lines) *Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (duet) The Rat Pack (2003) Over My Shoulder (2003) Beautiful and Damned (2004)(originated the role) Rosalind *Refuse to be a Girl (contains solo lines) *Bring a Woman (contains solo lines) Zelda Fitzgerald (understudy) *I'm Dancing (duet) *No Can Figure (contains solo lines) *Refuse to be a Girl (contains solo lines) *The Letters (duet) *Golden Days (solo) *Save Me the Waltz (duet) *Even Now (duet) Time's Up (2005)(originated the role) Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (2005) *Toot Suits (contains solo lines) *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Truly Scrumptious (contains solo lines) *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (Nautical reprise) *Teamwork (contains solo lines) *Doll On A Music Box/Truly Scrumptious (Reprise)(duet) *Chitty Flies Home Beauty and the Beast (2006) *Belle (contains solo lines) *No Matter What (duet) *Me (duet) *Belle (Reprise)(solo) *Home (solo) *Something There (contains solo lines) *A Change in Me (solo) *Home (Reprise) (solo) *End Duet/Transformation (duet) Gallery gibbrumpleteazer.jpg|'Rumpleteazer' in Cats. gibbcolumbia.jpg|'Columbia' in The Rocky Horror Show. gibbpearl.jpg|'Pearl' in Starlight Express. gibbshoulder.jpg|'Jessie Matthews' in Over My Shoulder. gibbbelle.jpg|'Belle' in Beauty and the Beast. Gibb, Jo Gibb, Jo